


Things aren't always what they seem

by EmmaShadowmoon, FlockPack



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Assisted Suicide, Bulges and Nooks, F/F, F/M, Fear, Fluff and Angst, Freeform, M/M, Post-Sburb, Self-Hatred, Size Difference, Suicide, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-02-06 15:51:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12820869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaShadowmoon/pseuds/EmmaShadowmoon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlockPack/pseuds/FlockPack
Summary: The tale of EarTernia, the misguided love of two trolls who should have never met, and the adventure of a glitched lifetime.





	1. A note from the Author

Hello everyone!

For all intents and purposes, you may refer to me as Emma. I wanted to say thank you for taking the time to read my story.

I do want to let you all know that this is all based on a role play with my co-writer, so be warned about cringy situations.

This story does have rape, sex, death, assisted suicide, and a whole bunch of other adult themed content in it so I would like to warn you of those now.

As for the story itself, there are head cannons that will be explained as they come up in the notes at the end of the chapter so as to not be overpowering before you even get to the meat of the chapters.

I don't know how often I will be able to update as I am a full time worker, but I will do my best to get at least a chapter or two done a month.

Again, thank you for taking the time to read my first big story, and let it begin :)

 

~Emma Shadowmoon

* * *

Edit: EarTernia is what many people refer to as New Earth or New Alternia, the planet that everyone equalizes on.


	2. Prologue

Sburb. Sgrub. Whatever you wanted to call it. The Game had ended with a glitch, which everyone thought was bound to happen with five games all fused into one to beat the cancerous thing. When the prize was claimed, all 24 Trolls, 8 humans, and 2 Cherubs were all alive again, the Cherubs now in separate bodies. That is what they had awoken to in a huge hivecluster/massive apartment building on the newly appointed EarTernia. Everyone was so glad to be alive again. Couples embracing. Matesprits kissing. Hell, even Damara hugged Cronus and neither of them hit on one another in their excitement. 

But as time went on and people started dying, that they found the glitch that they were cursed with. Every time someone died, they came back a few days later at 16 years old again. Sometimes they came back with their god tier powers, other times they were just normal people. A few of the group used this glitch to stay young and beautiful, others used it for the benefit of never having to worry about leaving their matesprit alone after their death.

Soon enough, rules had been formed for the safety of the group, since Earternia was still a semi-violent planet. Humans and Cherubs couldnt go outside without a trollsona on due to the mostly troll area they had spawned in at. The curtains to the lower levels of the hive were never to be opened. You could never leave the hive on your own, and of course the most important rule, Alpha's and Beta's could not be outside of the hive at the same time. 

But of course, no one really followed the last two rules. And that, dear reader, is where our story begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its so short, but its merely a prologue. Something to wet the whistle so to speak. I will have a proper chapter up as soon as work schedule will allow it :)


	3. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where all the trouble begins

"Get in the buggy cretin we don't have all night!" And with that Karkat was forced into a dark carriage, no windows to see out of, and no doors other than the one he was just forced through to try and escape from. He let out a curse and struggled to his knees as he looked around with a squint to see in the bare light of a single lantern at the front of the large carriage. 

His ashen grey eyes could barely make out the shapes of thirteen other trolls of varying bloods and backgrounds. None of them had to be bound or gagged like Karkat had though; the most any of the others had were chains around their wrists versus the ropes that bound his own wrists to forearms. "H-here, let me help you," a small bronze blood said softly as she stepped forward to help Karkat, at least into a sitting position.

He let out a muffled thank you, hoping his eyes portrayed the thanks he gave more than the hatred of his own stupidity. He just HAD to rush out of the hive-stem on his own, didn't he?! The bronze that had helped him had large, doe-like eyes and was slightly on the pudgy side, with a pair of horns that delicately curved from the sides of her head upwards in an almost a demonic way. The troll herself, however, looked far too young and innocent to even begin to comprehend the human concept of a demon. 

She gave a kind smile and sat beside the bound troll, holding on to his arm to keep him from falling. "I saw the way you fought them back there, " she said softly. She was careful not to squeeze his arm too hard when they hit a bump that almost sent him toppling face-first to the rough wooden floor.

"You were much braver than any of us when we were captured." She continued, a sad smile on her lips. "I have watched everyone else be captured and brought into this carriage, and not even the cerulean fought as hard as you did!" she continued, her free hand raising up to carefully remove some grass from Karkat's hair and brush it from his face. His shoulders slumped slightly and he relinquished a bit of his bad attitude to lean into her gentle touch.

He was thankful for the careful fingers removing the hair from his eyes and could only think of how much he fucked up. He tuned her out and just thought to himself how stupid he had been. Even if Gamzee had hurt him and pissed him off this much he should have at least just gone to his block or out into the hive-cluster's garden to think.

 _But noooooo~ I HAD to run off into the fucking forest nearby like a fucking idiot!_ he screamed to himself in his mind. 

"Hey, are you alright?" Karkat blinked and turned his eyes back to the bronze blood who was still holding on to his bicep. She looked extremely concerned as she watched him mumbling to himself and shaking his head. "I-I asked if you were alright." she repeated. Another moment of awkward silence before Karkat nodded, not wanting to make the gag any more uncomfortable than it already was.

The bronze frowned and let out a soft yelp as the entire carriage shifted forward, causing her and Karkat both to fall off the seat. He sat up with a groan as a few of the other captured trolls stood and looked towards the exit patiently. At the sight of them accepting their defeat, Karkat's blood began to boil. The mere fact that they didnt fight for their freedom before mixed with the hopeless looks on their faces just made him want to vomit.

_No, I can't do that. I'd kill myself and I don't want to have to explain to the others why I died out here on my own._

The bronze sat up with a soft groan, rubbing her head gently and checking that she hadn't broken either of her horns with the sudden drop to the ground. "That hurt" she muttered softly, rubbing her forehead as she spoke. "Hey, are you alright?" She asked again, turning to Karkat with a tilt of her head. "You hit the ground harder than I did!"  
Karkat nodded again, accepting her help when gentle hands reached out to right him and get him up on his feet. She sighed softly and rubbed Karkat's back gently, turning to the door with a dejected look on her face that made his heart squeeze. She didn't want to be here, none of them did. But Karkat knew they had all dealt with the Blue-bloods longer than he had, and failed to escape. It made him not want to fight too much more, just in case they went after everyone there, and not just him.

A soft sigh could be heard from the bronze, her soft footsteps heading towards where the Blue-bloods were ushering captives out of the buggy. Karkat followed her gentle urging, a pit in his stomach as he followed along behind her. As they stepped off the ramp, Karkat could see a large building looming above them. A large building that was seemingly built from obsidian and purple/black quartz from bottom to top and glinted with the paint splatter of what could only be measured as thousands of trolls from all hemocasts.

He swallowed nervously, his long ears drooping a bit at the terrifying sight before him before being guided along behind the bronze through a double set of thick, dark stained set of wooden doors. Looking around he could tell this was a bad place to be. Thousands, if not hundreds of thousands of trolls have passed through these halls. And little to none of them left through the same doors that they first stepped through.

"Alright freaks and outcasts, this is the palace of Night! Within these halls, nothing but death awaits you all." One of the guards bellowed, his voice ringing off the high vaulted ceilings as he lead the group. "Watch your steps because not even the high bloods messia-GLK!" As he spoke, a large blade shot out of the wall, impaling through his throat and effectively silencing him.

A few of the captives screamed and pressed back into the group, the smell of fear heavy in the air as the group started to panic around Karkat and the bronze. A few of the guards quickly got the crowd together and started pushing them down the hallway once more. Within minutes Karkat could tell that even their guards, as knowing as they are of the large building as they were, were even susceptible to the maze of hallways and rooms that they were lead through.

In the end, they were shuffled into a small room, the seven survivors that is, Trolls had stepped on traps, had been caught by large lusii through the bars of their decorative cages, and even fallen into what seemed like an endless abyss. Karkat stood there trembling next to the bronze, willing himself not to cry, not to give away his color.

Slowly but surely, the captives were taken through a large black door. One by one, they were separated from one another by that ornate door. Karkat looked up above the door to the light there. The black-light lit up once more, as it had done to signal readiness for the next captive. Karkat stiffened at the signal each time it came on, fearing his demise more now than any other time.

Finally it was only the bronze and Karkat, her worried expression turning to fear as she struggled against the Blue-blood's hands "N-no please! No I don’t want to go in the-" A loud clunk of the door shutting muffled any other words she could be saying. Karkat's eyes were wide as he looked to the door. He was all alone in these small room, black walls like voids that seemed to close in on him the longer he waited.

He screamed around his gag at the light going off, the few details of the room lighting up in the stone. He swore he could see faces in the stone now that that light was on. Terrified, disfigured faces that seemed to bore into his soul. Karkat watched the faces with wide eyes, his breath seeming to come in short, uneven gasps through his nose.  
A hand reached through the door, previously unnoticed by Karkat, and grabbed his shoulder causing another fearful scream to escape him. Karkat thrashed about and tried to get out of the tight grip of the Blue-blood, another large Blue-blood coming out to help him carry Karkat through a short hallway and pushing him through the, somehow larger, ornate door at the end. 

Once the large door opened, Karkat was roughly thrown through. He landed on his knees and fell forward, a low growl echoing through his chest and he struggled up into a kneeling position, throwing an acidic glare to the Blue-bloods behind him before daring to glance in front of him. He froze in place, eyes slowly widening as he tried to hold back another scream. He couldn’t help the cold feeling that spread through his body. Sitting in a large throne before him was the one troll other than the Empress herself that held the most fear over the entirety of Alternia.

####  _The Grand Highblood._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! this took way longer than it should have and i appreciate the patience ^^" 
> 
> Since I missed the deadline for this chapter I'll be working extra hard to get CH 2 up ASAP~!
> 
> Edit: To all who are waiting on this to update, I have it on Hiatus until further notice.


End file.
